Rukia's sacrifice
by Crystaluvy
Summary: Aizen needs a vessel to use the hougyoku.  He chooses rukia. Kinda Ichiruki. Not really fluff thou. please read because I dont want to give away the story here. :
1. Chapter 1 Aizen's vessel

**This is my first ever fanfic so I don't think I will be very good but anyway here it's the first chapter. It would have been a lot of help if I can share the image of the story that's in my head. Enjoy! **

**The plot starts from where Ichigo and others are in hueco mundo. Ichigo has already defeated Ulqoira. So if you aren't up to that part there will be some spoilers. **

**Chapter 1****-****Aizen's vessel**

Ichigo asks Inoue to treat Ishida's wound before getting treated himself. When Ishida was back to normal, and Rukia, Renji, Chad and others (Captains and Vice-captains) had gathered around, Ichigo collapsed. Inoue started treating him. Rukia and others had the same thought "he was always pushing himself".

Back in the real world where Espanda's No.1, 2 and 3 has been defeated by the Captains. More Menos and hollows keep flowing in keeping the Captains busy.

"Aizen, your top Espandas have been defeated and these menos and hollows wont be good enough to destroy Karakura since we have put up a barrier" stated Captain-Commander.

"That's true" replied Aizen.

"What's your real goal?"

"I guess the hougyoku is ready to be used"

"What does that mean?" demanded Commander.

"To put the hougyoku into use I will need a vessel" explained Aizen with a smile widening.

"A vessel?" Captain Commander asked.

" Yes and I chose Rukia Kuchiki to be the vessel. I think it's best that the hougyoku return to where it was placed before. The hougyoku will be place in her again except this time, she will obey me as the it has been edited so I can command her"

All the Captains froze. Captain Ukitake eyes widened and he started coughing.

"Ukitake, you okay?" Captain Kyoraku asked.

"Yes, I am fine" replied Ukitake.

"Gin, fetch Rukia from hueco mundo." Said Aizen.

Gin's grin widened and vanished to where the hollows came.

" Korosaki-kun, Byakuya and others wont let that happen" said Ukitake.

" I believe that representive Shinagami is barely alive" Aizen stated plainly.

**That's the end of the first chapter. Sorry it's short, hopefully the next would be longer. And also as every1 says Please support me by reviewing. 3**


	2. Chapter 2 Gin's appearence

**Here is the next chapter. If u are reading this, it means you like the first so thanx. **

**Chapter 2****- Gin appearance **

(In Hueco Mundo)

Captain Unohana and Isane are treating the injured. Ichigo has passed out and is being treated by Inoue. Rukia was sitting next to Inoue staring at Ichigo. Captain Kuchiki stood in front of them with his back scanning the area to find the exit. Captain Kurotsuchi lingered around studying the dimension to research.

"Ichigo better be back to normal so I can fight him" roared Captain Kenpachi.

After a while they felt a reiatsu and Gin Ichimaru appeared not far away from Byakuya. "How are you all doing?" Gin greeted with a big grin on his face. Byakuya eyes narrowed, Unohana stood up and rukia tensed when they heard his voice.

"Gin" Rukia said, stood up and turned around from Ichigo's passed out body to face Gin.

"That's not very polite, Rukia-chan. Since it's no longer Captain Ichimaru, what about Ichimaru-san?" he teased as his grin widened knowing he made Rukia feel uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Who cares? Let's just fight" Kenpachi said full of energy.

"I am just here to take Rukia-chan with me" Ichimaru answered.

Byakuya eyes narrowed and rukia's eyes widened.

"Rukia-chan is going to a vessel for hougyoku." Ichimaru explained and with that he shunpo passed Byakuya and in front of Rukia. Rukia tensed even more and stared at him. The Captains turned their heads towards Rukia and Gin.

"We are going to destroy Karakura town, Rukia-chan and you are going to help us" Gin said placing his hand on Rukia's head. Rukia continued staring at him. "or do you want me to save everyone? I guess I could, eh, rukia-chan?"Gin continued. Rukia flinched. Patting rukia's head he said "I lied" just like when it was at Rukia's execution. Behind him, he heard Byakuya draw his sword.

"Looks like we can't waste any more time here so let's go, rukia-chan" and with that he disappeared with rukia.

"Rukia!" renji called out.

"Kuchiki-san" said Inoue, Ishida and Chad. Byakuya was troubled more than his face shows.

"We have to find the exit" he said. Everyone nodded. Chad picked up Ichigo and carried him on his back. They started running finding the exit.

**That's the end of the 2****nd**** Chapter. I know it's still not long but I will try to make the next one longer and plz review. **


	3. Chapter 3 Controlled Rukia

\`-"'"-'/

} 6 6 {

=. Y ,=

/^^^\ .

/ \ )

( )-( )/

"" ""

**So****here's chapter 3 and I just added the picture bcuz I think it's cute. It has nothing to do with the story. **

**Chapter 3-** **Controlled Rukia**

(The real world)

Captains are still fending off the hollows when Gin appeared along with rukia who he holds from the neckline of the kimono. Aizen then stopped the hollows coming, getting attention from the captains.

"It's time for the Karakura downfall" Aizen declared motioning Gin to bring rukia to him. "Kuchiki" mouthed Ukitake. Rukia struggled in Aizen's grip. Aizen brought out the hougyoku. It was only half. "Half of it is in me" explained Aizen. "This way we will be connected and you will do as I say". Rukia keep struggling. Aizen placed the hougyoku on rukia's chest and inserted it in her body just like when he took it out. Rukia's eyes widened for a moment and then it became lifelessly blank. Powerful reiatsu seeped out forming the colour yellow.

"what should we do, Captain Commander?" asked soi fon.

"Surround them." He answered. The captains and the vizards( Ukitake, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, Hachi, Love, Kensei, Hiyori, Shinji, Lisa, Rose, and Mashiro) fromed a wide circle surrounding Aizen, Rukia, Gin and Tousen.

"Now, attack them" demand Aizen. Rukia's hand moved and drewed out her Zanpakutau and attack with her first dance. It was more powerful than her normal one because of the hougyoku's power. The captains were able to evade it.

"Attack Aizen" Captain Commander told everyone. "he's the one controlling her".

"As I said, we are connected, Rukia and I which means if you hurt me, you hurt her." Aizen stated.

"I will prove that to you." He uses his katana to make a cut on his arm and rukia suddenly clenched her arm even though there's no wound.

"Keep attacking" Aizen told rukia and she attacks with her ice attacks one after another. "Kuchiki stop!" Ukitake tried. Rukia did stop at that and seems to be restraining.

"It won't work even if you try to resist" Aizen said.

"It would only damage her body as I will have to put more pressure". Rukia once again became blank and started attacking again. Her reiatsu increased. More ice came flowing with Hakuren the second dance. After awhile Aizen told Gin and Tousen to join the fight. The captains and the vizard split up. They all put up a good fight. Rukia tries to keep restraining only gainging pain and increase of the hougyoku's power.

**Ok. So…. This went quite awkward at the end. Sorry, I couldn't make the fighting in detail. And I did try to make it long but unfortunately failed as I wanted to put another chapter. Maybe just one or two chapter left. Plz still review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Will save u

**So thanx for the reviews, my first reviewer ****Aizawa Ayumu****, thanx for your review and making it favourited. You said u wanted Ichiruki and I am such a big fan of that but I haven't written one with that kind of stuff so if u have any idea maybe I can add it later. Also thanks to Uknowwho who I know, love u too. You have no idea how happy I was when I read your reviews. Now I know how ppl feel when they are reviewed.**

**Here it is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 4- Will save u**

(In Hueco Mundo)

Byakuya and others haven't found the exit.

Ichigo POV.

I woke up and felt pains on my body. It was quite dark and I realized I was being carried. I lifted my head up. I was being carried by Chad. "where are we now?" I asked mildly.

"still in hueco mundo" replied Ishida from behind. That's when I gathered my thoughts of what had been happening. I had stabbed him and defeated Ulqoira.

"Chad, you can put me down now" I told him.

"you are still weak"he replied.

I jerked my head around to see everyone. Their faces looked troubled and upset, even Byakuya who I know keep straight face even when things are going wrong. Then, I noticed rukia wasn't with us. "Where's rukia?" I asked curiously.

"Kuchiki-san has been…" answered Orihime softly unable to finish.

"Has been what?" I practically shouted, my heart quickening. "She isn't dead, right" I asked, my voice shaking.

"No, she isn't dead but maybe even worse." Ishida answered.

"Aizen is going to use her as a vessel for hougyoku" Ishida continued.

I felt like my heart stopped. After a while when I found my voice "how can u let this happen, Byakuya, renji!". They have been silenced the whole way through. They didn't say anything. Usually renji would have a comeback somehow and byakuya would look terrifying. Then I thought it wasn't their fault, I couldn't do anything myself.

"sorry" I apologized. "So how are we going to get her back?"

"we are finding the exit" Byakuya spoked.

"how are we supposed to find the exit, if we just run around here we will never find one" I stated.

"Then I will show you" said a voice which came from a guy that's stood at the front. He had a hollow mask looking like a antelope or some sort.

"Who are you?" asked Byakuya.

"Ashido Kano" he answered.

"Ashido" I called. " thank goodness you are ok."

"Korosaki, u know him?"

"ya, he helped rukia escaped the menos, now rukia's been kidnapped by Aizen" I told him.

"I know, I received news" "follow me and I will show the exit"

So we started running again and I m still on chad.

We were in silence through the way probably thinking of a solution to save rukia. The only ones that showed no emotions would be Kenpachi and Mayuri. Kenpachi seems full of energy as ever. And Mayuri is still exploring things to research. "What was I worrying about?" I thought. "of course we will save her" I sounded certain.

"Just u wait, rukia, we will definitely save u. I WILL SAVE U" I made up my mind.

**So that's it. Another 1 or 2 more chapters left. Hope u r enjoying it. Plz review more as it can make my heart leap with joy. **


	5. Chapter 5 Death

**Here it is Chapter 5. **

**Chapter 5- Death**

(In the real world)

Rukia's still possessed by the hougyoku.

Rukia POV

I want to stop this. I need to. I can't. My body won't respond to me. My hand keeps swinging my sword. More ice flowed out of Sode no Shirayuki. Aizen keeps ordering demands. The captains are trying to keep the town in one piece while also keeping me unhurt. I know I have to snap out of this. Everytime I try to resist my body, more energy comes from the hougyoku making my attacks way powerfuler than the previous ones which means if I shouldn't resist unless it's certain to stop. "What should I do?"

"rukia!" a familiar voice called to me. Ichigo. It somehows gives me hope.

End of rukia Pov.

Ichigo and others came out of the slit from the sky where the hollows and menos came. Ashido wasn't with them anymore because he said he had to take care of more hollows there. Ichigo and others stared at rukia swinging her sword wildly causing loads of ice to flow out. "Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. She seems to have heard him but the sword kept slashing. Ichigo jumped down from Chad and stepped forward. Ukitake shunpo in front of Ichigo. " I m glad you all are ok" he said. " But calling to her like that wont work now. She probably can hear but Aizen's controlling her. Also we cant attack Aizen because he is connected to Rukia."

"Then what do we do?" Ichigo asked.

"We just have to defend them to keep the town from damage."  
Byakuya already had drawn his sword and is already joining to fight Gin. Zaraki give loud roar and joined the fight as well. Mayuri was trying to figure how to reverse the hougyoku. More hollows and menos came from the slit, engaging Ishida, Chad and Inoue in battle.

"Maybe we can somehow stop Aizen's demands without hurting him" Ichigo suggested.

"I dont know. We cant take the risk unless we are certain" Replied Ukitake.

They dodged a Cero from a menos separating them. Just then Captain Commander decided. "We have to attack Rukia Kuchiki if we have to." He said. Faces saddened but they couldn't protest. Rukia would have wanted to save the city too even if it cost her life. "NO! You can't do that." Ichigo didn't want that. "I will save her!"

Rukia's POV

I can hear his voice. Him protesting. Trying to save me. I know others want to save me too. But they also want to save my honor. They knew I would have give my life to save the city and the people I love. Ichigo, Nii sama, renji and others are always saving me. I think it's time for me to save them. Yes, I would do that. I would save them at the cost of my life. (_At this rukia meomories came floating in her mind and she smiled)_

End Of rukia's pov

Rukia stopped swinging her sword. Her eyes wandered over everyone. She smiled.

"I told you resisting is pointless, attack rukia" command Aizen.

"No!" she shouted back. Aizen smirked and increase the power of hougyoku. But rukia didn't move. Everyone stared at her. "Rukia" Ichigo said softly. Aizen's smile started to fail. Rukia knew she wouldn't be able to resist longer. She knew what to do. She held her sword in front of her once again. Everyone thought she was once again under controlled. Her sword tip turned around towards herself. Now they knew what she was up to. Ichigo raced to her but before he could reach her, she had stabbed her chest destroying the hougyoku with her. Strong reiatsu flowed out freely into the sky closing the slit. Aizen collapsed clutching his chest as he and rukia were connected. He then turned into sprit particles. "Aizen-sama" Tousen exclaimed. Gin watched.

Rukia's POV

I can feel energy rushing out of me. I hear many screaming my name. I closed my eyes and said good bye. I feel proud that I have save them. I felt my body being carried. I know it's ichigo. He keeps repeating my name. "Ichigo" I whispered. I wanted to see him one last time but my eyes won't obey me. I felt them try to heal me but all of us know it's useless. Ichigo held my hand. I let myself fall into darkness.

End of rukia Pov.

Many held their tears. Everyone was in somber. Ichigo keep on holding onto rukia close. Tousen killed himself because he wanted to keep his honor. Gin with his wide grin spared a glance at Matsumo before he followed. They disappeared into sprit particles.

**Ok. So that's a chapter. It was hard and sad to write. Sorry to kill off Tousen and gin off so easily because it would be complicated if they didn't die. There's 1 more chapter so look forward to that. Also plz review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Revival

**Chapter 6- Revival**

**Ichigo POV**

I said I will save her. And now…No I wont let her go. I know she is on the edge and nothing can be done but she's still there. And that means there's still hope. Hope to save her. Actually it's not hope, it's I will save her definitely. My grip on her tightens. My body let out a strange energy. It started to circle around us. It blocked us from everyone. I heard my name being called. I didn't mind. Slowly somehow, the energy started flowing into rukia. Rukia looked more alive. So I tried to let more energy flow into her. She tensed. I closed my eyes and held onto her tighter. We stayed like that until no more energy flowed. I can hear my name being called again. They came around us. Rukia opened her eyes. My heart leapt. I was so happy. My eyes sting with tears. People came with surprised and startled but happy faces. Rukia couldn't believe it. She was alive? How? She was so sure she would have died. Ichigo had save her like always. Ichigo helped rukia get up. She looked around. She smiled. "ichigo, you idiot. U might have killed yourself giving away your energy to me. "

"what r u talking about? You are the one who nearly give away your life."

"But… Its for protecting and saving something important"

"So was I"

"Kuchiki-san, thank goodness u r alright." Inoue exclaimed.

"Rukia, don't ever scare me like that again" Renji playfully threatened.

Byakuya looked at rukia and smiled for awhile before turning back to his usual face.

Urahara interrupted by saying why don't everyone come and rest at his shop? And then there everyone can be healed.

Most captains returned back to Soul Society. Byakuya let everyone have a party at his mansion. Matsumo was being the host and drunk. She was persuading her captain to join her. Everyone was so overjoyed that Aizen has been defeated. Hinamori, Kira and Captain Kommora who has lost their captains and friend were all cheered up. Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Yorichiru and Urahara were there as well.

Rukia sat outside under the cherry tree staring at the moon thinking about the fight she had with the Espanda Aaronerio.(sry if I spelled it wrong). She thought about Kaien she had killed again and give a sigh.

"why aren't you inside, Rukia" Ichigo interrupted her thought.

"oh, I just want a break" she replied.

"well then can I join you" he didn't wait for the answer but plot himself down next to her.

"It's full moon today" she said,

"hmm" he said.

"so, back then you said that you were protecting something important."

"yea"

"so I am important to you?"

He smirked. "what do u think rukia?"

"I think you shouldn't be reckless and give away your life easily, stupid"

He just keep smiling.

"Nee-san" and Kon jumped to Rukia chest but she kicked him and stomped on him.

"I was so worry, Nee-san"

"Rukia, let's go inside"

***The End***

**So that's it. My first fan fic done. Plz review. Also tell me what was your favourite chapter cuz I m curious. My fave chapter was chapter 2. I enjoy Gin teasing Rukia. :))**


End file.
